


dream of the dead as if death itself were undone

by faguettenoodles



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Other, PLEASE read that book oh my god, They Both Die at the End AU, dirkjake - Freeform, god i love dirk, uh, will add more character tags as it grows
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24528613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faguettenoodles/pseuds/faguettenoodles
Summary: "do you think we deserve an ending like this?""we don't know what we deserve, jake. nobody does."orthey both die at the end but it's dirkjake and it hurts
Relationships: Jake English/Dirk Strider
Kudos: 5





	dream of the dead as if death itself were undone

**Author's Note:**

> slow updates probably, writing's been a little hard lately  
> however i adore this au especially for dirkjake h

**11:58 p.m**

Jake sat criss cross on his bed as he stared out the window, chin on his palm. There weren't any clouds obstructing his view of the moon, thankfully--he'd go insane if he couldn't see the stars, let alone the moon in all her glory. Something about the vast expanse of the universe drew him in, almost as if he was made for it; as if the nothingness up above held something just barely out of reach. He was made for something big, whatever it was.

There wasn't much for him to do, apart from stare at the sky.

It was too late to do anything else, really.

**12:06 a.m**

Peering up at the moon had done him in just enough to start getting ready for bed. Call it fate, but Jake got the unbearable urge to check his phone--just once, and then he'd go to bed. Just one more peak.

One more call.

However, before he could open his contacts, he was met with a high pitched ringing. He stared at the name, his skin erupting into a cold sweat. His fingers twitched ever so slightly. Green eyes widened and glued themselves to the screen, as if it were impossible to look away. "No..."

Fate was funny like that; it'd never let him get the last word.

Jake stared bug eyed at his phone, watching it flash desperately for his attention. The caller ID read: **_DeathCast._**

He always knew he wouldn't make it past twenty five. 

Fate was funny like that. 

Jake swallowed his fear, and with trembling fingers, pressed the green _answer_ button. 

**12:42 a.m**

At first it had all been a mistake. The man on the other line had gotten his name wrong and for a split second, Jake was relieved. He was okay, he was alive.

His relief was short lived when the man apologized. Corrected himself. 

_Jake English right?_

_Yeah?_

_On behalf of DeathCast, my condolences. Life and death are a difficult issue to grasp for most people and..._

Jake had tuned him out then; he'd heard the spiel enough times to have it committed to memory at this point. 

_...anyways, Mr. English, live today to the fullest._

The line went dead. Jake could feel his heart beating in his chest, could feel the pounding of it in his neck, loud enough that he heard it when silence washed over the room. He set his phone down on the window sill. There was no time to sleep when your life was _literally_ on the line. 

A haunting realization hit him as he laced up his boots. There was no one to be with. His best friends were worlds away and the only family he had was in a nursing home, her own last days imminent. Dying alone with no one knowing didn't seem all that bad; his grandmother would never know, his friends would grieve for a brief amount of time, and then they'd move on and be happy again. That's all he wanted, anyway. 

Moonlight shone in through his window. It dawned on him that he'd never see the stars again. 

Maybe dying _was_ something to be afraid of. In that moment, sitting on his bed dressed for the day, the overwhelming reality of what it really felt like to be alone settled like a weight on his shoulders. 


End file.
